A Titanic Love Story
by Aerisuke
Summary: The story is based on the movie Titanic except Sasuke is Jack Dawson and Rikku is Rose Dewitt Bukater. Rikku is trapped in an arranged marriage with Sephiroth while Sasuke is trapped in an arranged marriage with Sakura. This is a copy. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

a titanic love story chapter 1 the story begins.

rated t

rikksuke.

genre: drama-romance.

rikku had always dreamed of going back to besaid to visit her cousin yuna. she called her yunie. the reason: it was her pet name for her. rikku was al-bhed.  
so was her father cid. but what she didn't know is that while she was going to be on the cruise called "titanic", she would meet sasuke uchiha. a young boy who was going back to konoha with his friend naruto uzumaki, sensei kakashi hatake, his fiance sakura haruno, and older brother itachi uchiha. both rikku and sasuke almost had a lot in common. there was 1 of the things that were in common: they were trapped in an arranged marriage with someone they both knew. after itachi killed the uchiha clan, there was a letter addressed to sasuke from his parents: his father fugaku uchiha, and mother mikoto uchiha saying that sasuke had to have an arranged marriage with sakura haruno who has a crush on sasuke. sasuke dreamed of marrying someone else other than sakura. he dreamed of freedom. that meant that he would be free of marrying sakura and marry someone else. now on rikku's side after her mother died, her father cid told rikku that she too had to have an arranged marriage with sephiroth, rikku's childhood friend. sakura was sasuke's and naruto's childhood friend. rikku also dreamed of freedom. but what rikku and sasuke didn't know was that there would be a fateful meeting between them. rikku and sasuke would fall in love and forget all about there fiance's.  
the story begins with cid, rikku, her brother brother and fiance getting on the titanic.

"wow." rikku said amazed. "i can't wait to see yunie in besaid." rikku thought to herself. "rikku! stop daydreaming and get on the boat!" cid shouted.  
"okay!" rikku said with a bad attitude. sephiroth then grabbed her arm as she was about to go on the cruise. "ow!" rikku shouted. "rikku, if you keep this up, we are getting off this cruise. now you don't want yuna to see you like this. do you understand" sephiroth said staring at her with an angry face.  
"okay." rikku said with tears in her eyes. sephiroth then comforted her. "hey. look. i'm sorry i grabbed your arm. but just listen to your father."  
"okay." rikku said wiping the tears in her eyes. menawhile, itachi, kakashi, naruto, sakura, and sasuke had just gotten on the cruise. one of the workers showed them to their cabin. "your cabin sirs and miss." "thank you." sakura said smiling. naruto then ran and layed on the bed. "ahhh!" naruto said relaxed. "so, kakashi, who's going to sleep on the top beds" sasuke asked. "naruto will sleep on the right. i'll sleep on the left. meanwhile, you and sakura will sleep on the bottom beds. sakura will sleep on the left. sasuke, you sleep on the right." sasuke said "okay." sakura then jumped up and down singing happily: "i'm going to sleep with sasuke. i'm going to sleep with sasuke." itachi then said, "hey! what about me" kakashi then said smiling and chuckling putting his right hand rubbing his head "oh! sorry itachi, i almost forgot that you were there. you can sleep in the next cabin because each cabin has 4 beds. so, you can sleep in the cabin across from us. itachi then said,"alright." meanwhile, brother, cid, rikku, and sephiroth had just settled into their cabin. "brother, you sleep on the sleep on the top left. i'll sleep on the top right. rikku, you and sephiroth will sleep on the bottom beds. rikku on the left, sephiroth, on the right. cid then clapped his hands. "but first, dinner!" rikku then said, "but it's not even nighttime yet ." cid then said,  
"it will be soon." meanwhile, itachi, kakashi, naruto and sasuke were also getting ready for dinner.

end of chapter 1! 


	2. Chapter 2

a titanic love story chapter 2 a fateful meeting

after sasuke had finished his dinner with itachi, kakashi, naruto, and sakura, he then went outside on the deck to take a nap on one of the benches. meanwhile,  
after rikku had finished her dinner with brother, cid, and sephiroth, rikku then went into her cabin. "why must my life be this way" rikku said to her self clenching her fists. "there's only one thing to do." rikku then decided to commit suicide by jumping from the stern after being distraught and frustrated by her engagement to the controlling sephiroth and the pressure her father is putting on her to go through with the marriage. as rikku was running to commit suicide by jumping from the stern, she had tears in her eyes. after hearing her running footsteps, sasuke awoke with a start. "what the hell" sasuke said to himself. sasuke then woke up and followed rikku to the stern. sasuke then intervenes. "what are you doing" sasuke asked worriedly. "taking my own life." rikku said calmly. "why" sasuke asked shocked. "why should you care what's left of my spirit is worn away more and more each day by them all!" rikku shouted and crying. "hey! you control your own destiny! no one else. don't do it. don't let them win." sasuke said grabbing rikku's back. "why would you care about my life "i care. don't you it's going to be ok. give me your hand." sasuke said holding out his hand to rikku. rikku then grabbed sasuke's hand. rikku then turned to face sasuke. "i'm sasuke uchiha." sasuke said. "i'm rikku." rikku then let go and was about to fall off the stern but sasuke grabbed her hand.  
"pull yourself up! come on!" sasuke shouted. as rikku screamed, kakashi, naruto, sakura, and sephiroth heard ther cries. cid then said "rikku!" brother then said, "damn!" sephiroth then said, "cid! brother! don't worry! i'll go get her! stay here!" sephiroth then ran to go search for rikku. kakashi then said,  
"what's all this" kakashi then shouted, "stay back! and don't move an inch! fetch the master at arms!"

end of chapter 2! 


	3. Chapter 3

a titanic love story chapter 3 the dinner party

after the others had arrived, sephiroth then handcuffed sasuke. "this is completely unacceptable! what made you think that you could put your hands on my fiance look at me you filth!" he shouted. "sephiroth." rikku said calmly. "what do you think you were doing" sephiroth continued shouting. "sephiroth, stop!  
it was an accident!" sephiroth then asked, "an accident" rikku then lied, "it was stupid really. i was leaning over and i slipped. i was leaning far over to see the uh... uh... the uh..." sephiroth then said interrupting rikku, "propellers" rikku then continued. "propellers and i slipped. and i would've gone overboard but mr. uchiha here saved me and almost went over himself. "she wanted to see the propellers." kakashi then said, "like i said naruto and sakura,  
women and machinery do not mix." sakura then asked, "was that the way of it sasuke" sasuke then replied, "yeah. yeah that was pretty much it. naruto then said, "well sasuke's a hero then. right kakashi-sensei" kakashi then said, "right naruto. good for you sasuke. well done." sephiroth then handed rikku his coat. "perhaps a little something for sasuke" sakura asked. naruto then said, "of course. uh... mr. sephiroth i think a 20 should do it." rikku then giggled,  
"is that the going rate of saving the woman you love" sephiroth then said, "rikku is displeased. what to do i know! perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group of your heroic tale." "sure. count me in!" sephiroth then said with a clap of his hands, "good. it's settled then."  
"not only will i bring kakashi, naruto, and sakura, but i will also bring my older brother itachi." sasuke said smiling. "good. this should be interesting."  
"come on sasuke! let's go tell itachi!" sakura happily grabbing his hand. later that night, rikku was in her cabin. just then, sephiroth walked into the room.  
rikku was sitting down looking at her mirror. "i know you've been melancholy. i don't pretend to know why. i intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. but i thought tonight." sephiroth then held out a blue diamond necklace. "good gracious!" rikku said shocked. "ha! perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you." sephiroth said. "is it a--" rikku said but sephiroth cut her off. "diamond yes. 56 karates to be exact." sephiroth then put the necklace on. "it was worn by louis xvi and they called it "le cure de le mere." sephiroth said. rikku and sephiroth said, "the heart of the ocean." sephiroth then said, "yes. ha!" rikku then said, "it's overwhelming." "well it's for royalty. we are a royalty rikku. you know there's nothing i couldn't give you. there's nothing i'd deny. if you would not deny me. open your heart to me rikku. now go get some sleep. we have a big day tomorrow. goodnight rikku." sephiroth said as he kissed rikku's forehead. he then went to bed. "sasuke. i can't stop thinking about him." rikku said to herself. an image of sasuke smiiling appeared in rikku's mind. "could it be that i have fallen in love with him" rikku said questioning herself in her head. "no. i'm just being silly. i know! tomorrow, after i see sasuke, i'll visit the chapel." rikku said to herself as she then went to bed. meanwhile, while kakashi, naruto, and sakura were sleeping, itachi and sasuke were on their cabin patio talking about rikku. "so you saved her" itachi asked. sasuke then nodded his head quietly. "you're a real hero for that sasuke."  
itachi said as he smiled. itachi then gave sasuke a serious look. "listen to me sasuke. whatever you do, don't fall in love with her. fall in love with sakura only. don't forget of what mother and father said ok sasuke" sasuke then said, "i know itachi. marry sakura only." "goodnight sasuke." itachi said as he headed off to bed. "but still, why must my life be this way i'd rather marry rikku rather than sakura because she is annoying." sasuke said to himself. sasuke then went to bed.

the next day, sasuke was telling rikku about himself. "well i've been on my own since i was 7. until itachi came back into my life, everything changed."  
sasuke said. "did you say earlier that your parents were massacred" rikku asked. "yes." sasuke replied. "i'm sorry." said rikku sadly. "it's alright.  
ever since i reunited with itachi, he said he was sorry that he killed the clan. the reason why because it was konoha's orders." continued sasuke. "sasuke"  
rikku asked "yeah rikku" sasuke replied "i have something to say." rikku said. "well, go on... say it." sasuke said. rikku and sasuke then sat down on the chairs. "i don't know if you know this but... i'm engaged to sephiroth." said rikku. "i think i heard because he said the word "fiance" when i saved you last night rikku." sasuke said. "no. you don't understand. you see... after my mom died, my father forced me into an arranged marriage with sephiroth ever since i was 7. now, i'm afraid that if our relationship goes into the next step, my father, brother, and sephiroth will forbid me to see you again." rikku then had tears in her eyes. "i feel your pain. ever since itachi killed my parents, they wrote a letter saying that i had to marry sakura... but she"s so annoying dammit! sorry. now i too am afraid that i will never see you again. i know! when the ship docks at besaid, we'll sneak into the celsius, and we'll run away.  
together and start a life all our own." said sasuke sorrowfully and happily. "but where will we run away sasuke where" rikku said still crying. "animeville."  
sasuke replied. "animeville" rikku asked. "yes. animeville." sasuke replied. after that, sasuke stood up. so did rikku. "rikku. close your eyes." sasuke said.  
"why" rikku asked. "just do it." sasuke replied. sasuke then puts his right hand on rikku's chin. "sasuke. what are you--" rikku said as sasuke interrupting her with a kiss. rikku's eyes began to shake but then they seemed calm and closed. "sasuke." rikku said as she thought to herself. after that, sasuke stopped kissing rikku. "i have to go. i'm sorry." sasuke said as he ran off crying. "sasuke. don't go." rikku thought to herself. sasuke then ran back into his cabin crying. as sasuke got on his bed, he put his hands on his pillow and started crying. meanwhile, rikku went back to the stern. but instead of committing suicide,  
she held her hands and put them on the rail. "what have i done i kissed the man i love. how do i tell sephiroth i'm so stupid... to have kissed a man like that."  
rikku thought. just then, sasuke started running to the stern after being distraught and frustrated by his engagement to the annoying sakura and the pressure itachi, kakashi, and naruto. as sasuke was running, he had tears in his eyes. rikku then heard sasuke's running footsteps. rikku then watched as sasuke went outside the stern. "sasuke what are you doing" rikku asked concerned. "taking my own life." sasuke replied. "why" rikku asked. "because of what happened earlier.  
i'm sorry. i should've never kissed you." sasuke replied again. "sasuke! it's okay! you didn't mean to. don't do it." rikku said calmly. "stay back rikku! don't come any closer!" sasuke shouted. "come on. just give me your hand. i'll pull you back over." rikku said calmly again. again, sasuke shouted, "no rikku! stay where you are! i mean it! i'll let go!" "no you won't." rikku said calmly again a 3rd time. "what do you mean "no i won't." don't presume to tell me what i will or will not do rikku." sasuke said. "well you would've done it already." rikku said. "you're distracting me rikku! go away!" sasuke shouted. "don't do it sasuke. don't let them win. give me your hand." rikku said as she held out her hand. sasuke then turned to face her as he grabbed her hand. "it's going to be okay. if you jump, i jump alright" rikku said. sasuke then nodded his head. sasuke then let go as he was about to fall off but rikku grabbed his hand. "pull yourself up sasuke! come on! i gotcha." as sasuke screamed, itachi, kakashi, naruto and sakura heard their cries. sakura then ran to sasuke. "sasuke!"  
"what's all this" itachi asked. "stay back and don't move an inch!" naruto shouted. "sasuke! are you alright" sakura asked. "yeah." itachi then said, "come on.  
let's get you inside." "goodbye rikku. see you at dinner." sasuke said as he turned his head to rikku while walking with itachi, kakashi, and naruto. "goodbye sasuke." rikku said as she waved goodbye. "listen you al-bhed girl! after dinner, you better stay away from my sasuke! you understand" sakura shouted as she put rikku's hands on the rail. rikku then nodded. "see you at dinner." sakura then left. rikku then cried. later, as sasuke was getting ready for dinner,  
rikku knocked on sasuke's door crying. he was alone as the others changed in the bathrooms. "come in!" sasuke said. rikku then came in. "rikku!" sasuke said as he ran to her side. "what's wrong what happened" rikku then continued crying. "it's nothing sasuke. i'm fine." "no you're not! you're crying again."  
sasuke said calmly. "if i tell you, will you promise not to tell the others" rikku asked as she continued crying. "sure." sasuke replied. rikku and sasuke then sat on sasuke's bed. "well, after you went inside, sakura put my hands on the rail and said, "listen you al-bhed girl! after dinner, you better stay away from my sasuke! you understand" that's all she said and left. rikku then continued crying as sasuke hugged her. "shh. it's alright. i'm here now. everything is going to be ok." afterward, sasuke and rikku held hands and walked to dinner. after they ate, sasuke gave rikku an invitation to an irish party in 3rd class.  
rikku then walked up the stairs to meet sasuke." "so you want to go to real party" sasuke asked. everyone in 3rd class was dancing to the irish music. rikku watched as sasuke danced with moegi, one of naruto's friends and konohamaru's and udon's squadmate. after that, a new song played. "i'm going to dance with rikku now alright moegi" sasuke said as he grabbed rikku. "okay sasuke." said moegi. "come on." said sasuke as he went to rikku. "what" rikku asked. "come with me."  
sasuke said as he grabbed rikku's hand. "what sasuke! sasuke wait!" rikku said as she shouted to sasuke. "i can't do this." rikku said calmly. "we're going to have to get a little bit closer like this." sasuke said as he pulled rikku towards him. sasuke and rikku then continued dancing. "i don't know the steps."  
said rikku. "neither do i. just go with it." said sasuke. "don't think!" sasuke shouted. "wait! sasuke! sasuke! wait! stop sasuke! wait! sasuke! no!" rikku shouted as she started to have fun with sasuke as she and sasuke started dancing.

end of chapter 3! 


	4. Chapter 4

a titanic love story chapter 4 the flying scene

after the party, rikku's and sasuke's family were beginning to notice that their children did not obey their family's orders. the next morning, rikku was having breakfast with sephiroth while sasuke was having a little "brother talk" with itachi. a maid then said, "coffee sir" the maid then handed sephiroth's coffee to him. "i had hoped that you would come to me last night." said sephiroth. "i was tired." rikku lied. "your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting."  
said sephiroth. "i see you had that undertaker of brother follow me. how typical." rikku said. sephiroth then started getting mad. "you will never behave like that again rikku. do you understand" rikku then said, "i'm not some foreman in your mills that you can command! i am your fiancee--" rikku was then interrupted by sephiroth as he swept the breakfast china off the table with a crash. he then moved to rikku in one shocking moment, glowering over her and gripping the sides of her chair as rikku was trapped between his arms. "yes! you are! and my wife... in practice, if not yet by law. so you will honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband! i will not be made a fool! is this any way unclear" sephiroth shouted. "no." rikku said crying. "good. excuse me." the maid then came in as sephiroth left the room. "we... had a little accident. i'm sorry maid." "if you need me, i'll be in my cabin." rikku then ran to her cabin and closed the door and cried. "sasuke. i wish you were here with me." rikku said to herself crying as she lowered herself behind her door blocking it putting her head on her legs. meanwhile, itachi and sasuke were talking. sasuke was outside on the patio while itachi sat on a chair. "you are not to see that girl again. do you understand me sasuke i forbid it!" itachi then stood up. "oh stop it itachi. you'll give yourself a nosebleed." itachi then ran and grabbed sasuke putting his hands on sasuke's arms. "sasuke! this is not a game! our situation is precarious. you know that our parents are gone." sasuke then snapped back. "of course i know they're gone! you remind me everyday!" itachi then continued. "mother and father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. and that name is the only card we have to play. i don't understand you. it is a fine match with sakura, and it will insure our survival." sasuke,  
hurt and lost asked, "how can you put this on my shoulders" itachi then stepped back. "why are you being so selfish" sasuke then got mad and took a step forward towards his brother. "i'm being selfish!" sasuke shouted. "do you want to see me working as a servant is that what you want do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds my god, sasuke, how can you be so selfish" itachi then turned around and started to cry. "it's so unfair."  
itachi then turned to face sasuke. "of course it's unfair! we're men and women! our choices are never easy. come on. let's get you inside." they then went inside.

later that day, rikku was still sitting behind the door her arms and chin on her legs. rikku had stopped crying. there then was a knock at the door. rikku turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes. "who is it" asked rikku. the person on the other side of the door turned out to be sasuke. "it's me. sasuke."  
rikku then opened the door. "sasuke! what are you doing here" rikku asked suprised. sasuke then came in. "i had to see you again." said sasuke. "what but why"  
rikku asked confused. "because we need to talk you and i." sasuke said sternly. "sasuke, this is impossible. i can't see you." rikku said sadly. "i can't see you either. it's like our families are forbidding us to be together. but enough about that. rikku, we're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat, even, but under that, you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl i've ever known and--" sasuke said but was rudely interrupted by rikku. "sasuke i--" rikku said but then, sasuke interrupted her. "no wait. let me try to get this out. you're amazing... and i know i have nothing to offer you, rikku. i know that. but we're both involved into each other's lives now. you jump, i jump, remember we can't even turn away without knowing that we're going to be alright. rikku then started to cry knowing that sasuke is so open and real... not like anyone she has ever known. "you're making this very hard.  
you and i both know that we'll be fine. really." rikku said crying. sasuke then continued talking. "i don't think so. they've got us in a glass jar like some butterflies and we're going to die if we don't break out. maybe not right away, because we're strong. but, sooner or later, the fire in us is going to go out."  
"it's not up to you to save each other, sasuke." rikku said still crying. "you're right. only we can do that." sasuke said sadly. rikku then said still crying,  
"we have to get back they'll miss us. please, sasuke, for both our sakes, leave me alone. sasuke then left rikku's room sadly. later that day, sasuke was at the bow of the ship. all of a sudden, rikku came. rikku then said as she stopped crying, "hello sasuke." sasuke then turned around. naruto said you might be up--" sasuke then interrupted her. "sssshh. come here." sasuke then put his hands on her waist as if he was going to kiss her. "close your eyes." sasuke said.  
rikku did. he turned her to face forward, the way the ship is going. he then pressed her gently to the rail, standing right beside her. he then took her two hands and raised them until she is standing with her arms outstretched on each side. rikku was then going along with him. when he lowered his hands, her arms stayed up... like wings. "ok. open your eyes." rikku then opened her eyes and gasped. there was nothing in her field of vision but water. it was like there was no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. the atlantic unrolled towards her, a hammered copper shield under the dusk sky. there was only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feel below. "i'm flying!" rikku said happily. she then leaned forward arching her back. sasuke then put his hands on her waist to steady her. sasuke then sang: "come josephine in my flying machine... and it's up she goes... up she goes... up she goes." sasuke then stopped singing. "rikku. come here." sasuke then held out his hand as rikku stepped down the bow of the ship and turned around. sasuke then kissed rikku. rikku's eyes began to close as his closed also.

end of chapter 4! 


	5. Chapter 5

A Titanic Love Story Chapter 5 A Rikku And Sasuke Moment

(NOTE: I WILL SKIP THE DRAWING SCENE BECAUSE IN THIS STORY, SASUKE IS NOT AN ARTIST BUT A NINJA. FOR THIS REASON, I WILL FORWARD TO THE CAR SCENE THANK YOU!)

After Rikku and Sasuke's kiss, they headed towards a car inside. Sasuke then opened the door and let Rikku in. Sasuke then cleared his throat. So did Rikku.  
"Thank you." Rikku said as she held Sasuke's hand inside. Sasuke then honked the horn of the car. "Where to miss" Sasuke asked. "To Animeville." Rikku said.  
Rikku then held out her hands and pulled him over into the back. He then landed next to her, his breath seemed loud in the darkness. He then looked at her as she smiled. Sasuke then kissed her and they made love. Rikku's hand then came up and slammed against the glass for a moment which made a handprint in the veil of condensation. Rikku and Sasuke were naked with Sasuke's shirt as a blanket. Of course, his headband was off. "You're trembling Sasuke. Are you alright"  
Rikku asked concerned. "It's OK. I'm alright." Sasuke said. Sasuke then put his cheek on Rikku's chest. "I can feel your heartbeat." Sasuke said. Meanwhile,  
Rikku and Sasuke's families sent Naruto, Sakura, and Sephiroth to go search for Rikku and Sasuke. They then stopped behind the car sitting. "OK. Naruto. Go check to see if Rikku and Sasuke are in there alright" Sakura said. "Alright!" Naruto then got up, looked at Rikku's handprint and opened the door. "Gotcha!"  
Unfortunately, the car was empty. "Well" Sakura asked. Naruto then shook his head no. Meanwhile, Rikku and Sasuke had just left the room where the car is and started laughing. Rikku and Sasuke were fully dressed as Sasuke's headband was back on. "Did you see the look on Naruto's face" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Rikku said.  
"I'll bet that Sakura shouted, "GRRRRRRRRRRR SASUKE!" Sasuke said laughing. "Sasuke, when the ship docks, let's go on the Celsius to Animeville. You and I."  
Rikku said. "Are you sure about this" Sasuke asked. "Of course I'm sure." Rikku answered. "Rikku, before the ship docks, I want to tell you something. Well,  
you see, you and I have known each other for quite a long time and even though we're engaged to our fiance's, I have something to give you." Sasuke then held out a wedding ring. "Sasuke! This... this is a ring. Sasuke..." Rikku said suprised. "Rikku, will you marry me" Sasuke said as he kneeled down on his right knee with his left leg standing up. "Sasuke! I... I don't know what to say!" Rikku said happily and with happy tears in her eyes. "Please say yes." Sasuke said expecting Rikku's answer. "Oh Sasuke! Of course I will! Yes!" Rikku said hugging Sasuke as she put the ring on which made Rikku land on top of Sasuke.  
Rikku then kissed Sasuke fiercely. 


End file.
